


Reacquainted

by Inareskai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry/Ginny Discord, One Shot, Prompt Posse, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inareskai/pseuds/Inareskai
Summary: After three months away for Quidditch, Harry and Ginny are desperate for a little alone time.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Reacquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harry/Ginny discord Prompt Posse #3: Think about someone who makes you feel good. What is it about their personality that you find appealing?
> 
> There will be another, non-smut, fic for this prompt.

Harry had been waiting for this day for months. Ginny was finally back from her 3 month ‘player loan’ with the Canberra Comets and he had sorely missed her, and based on her letters she’d missed him too. Unlike some of her loans to other teams, and even just her regular schedule with the Harpies, she couldn’t pop pack for a weekend and he couldn’t go out to her for a few days. They’d had some great time when she was playing with the Barcelona Vipers, and the weekend with the Heidelberg Hurricanes had left him happy, if a little hungover. Australia had been just too far to make that work but Ginny knew it would be an incredible experience and Harry, more than anything, wanted her to be free and happy.  


Ginny had always been a passionate person, and Harry adored her for it. She threw herself into things with 110% effort. Ron occasionally teased him for how similar Ginny was to Harry in that manner, being ‘just as obsessive’ about a great many things. Harry didn’t care, because as much as he enjoyed her being passionate, and sporty, and witty, and beautiful… He could go on. He found the thing he loved most about Ginny was that, in her, he had found an equal for his soul. Part of him hated this idea, what even was a ‘soul’ and what did that have to do with who he loved? It felt like Divination mixed with some silly love potion mumbo jumbo.  


But he couldn’t deny it. Ginny got him and he got Ginny. Not that they didn’t miscommunicate on occasion, just that they were in tune with each other’s thoughts and feelings in a way that Harry rarely was with anyone else. A small, romantic, part of him also thought that, since his parents had joint Patronuses and he and Ginny had animals of a similar size and strength, that was quite a good sign for them. But he’d never admit that out loud.  


Things were never ‘quiet’ or ‘calm’ in the Weasley household, and today was no different. Ginny’s return meant that Molly had been cooking for, Harry felt potentially literal, days to feed everyone as a Welcome Back meal. The timing of Ginny’s return also matched, fortuitously, with a Wands Afire gig that she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Lee, Angelina and, somewhat inexplicably, Percy, had bought tickets for many months ago. It’s not that Harry wasn’t looking forward to these things, he was just a little grumpy that it meant he wouldn’t get any alone time with Ginny for several hours after being with her for the first time in months. Hands can only get you so far.  


‘Not long now!’ announced Mrs Weasley as she bustled around the kitchen. ‘Harry, dear, can you grab the Ferasian Root from my potions cabinet upstairs? I know it’s supposed to be for potions, but it works as a great spice too, and it’s a special occasion after all!’  


Harry was always happy to help, but he realised, on his way back down the winding stairs of the Burrow, that in accepting this task he’d missed the chance to meet Ginny at the apparition point. Based on the wildly increased volume of the voices at the bottom of the stairs he could only assume she was already inside and surrounded by family. Everyone was talking at once, trying to get the information they wanted about her trip first.  


‘Was it much colder since it’s winter there? Obviously when Ron and I went to get my parents it was about the same, but they were in Adelaide. Oh, did you visit the robe shop I recommended? Also, I did loads more reading about their agricultural methods and I wanted to ask you –’  


‘Let her breath Hermione. Besides we need the more important information. Were there any fit players?’  


‘George, I don’t think it matters if they were ‘fit’ or not! I want to know about the broom models!’  


‘That’s just because you couldn’t pull a Quidditch player Ron, and that’s not my problem’  


‘There were some fit players, but they weren’t your type George, sorry.’ Ginny said with a smile and a shrug.  


‘What do you mean they weren’t my type?’  


‘Well as already stated… they were fit and that’s already a major difference between you and them.’  


‘Mum, is there a way to return gobby little sisters to Australia? Asking for me.’  


Molly smiled indulgently at them all. ‘It’s so good to have you home!’  


The Weasley children all made faces that indicated their displeasure at their mother being ‘soppy’ and focused their attention onto the food-laden table.  


Ginny finally looked up and caught Harry’s eye. He suddenly lost the ability to swallow as the look she gave him implied that she’d missed him in exactly the same ways as he’d missed her. With the rest of the family completely distracted by the meal, and maintaining eye contact with Harry, she picked up a magically cooled ice lolly and rolled her tongue over the top of it before sliding it slowly into her mouth.  


It was going to be a long, long, afternoon.  


***  


One of the best things about gigs was that when a massive number of people were all focused on the stage, with the lights down low, almost no one recognised them. The thrum of the music rattled through Harry’s body, he could feel the bass in his bones.  


They had booked a private booth, but for the most part they mingled with the crowd and danced with the music – Wands Afire was one of the few bands that overlapped with their range of music tastes. During a lull between songs Harry leaned in towards Lee and George.  


‘Want a drink? I’m going to the bar if you want anything.’  


‘Cheers Harry, pint of that muggle stuff for me. Butterbeer for Percy, you know he can’t handle the stronger stuff.’  


‘Pumpkin and Dooz, double, for me. Tell you what have it sent to the booth, save you carrying all that back through this mass.’  


‘Good call, I’ll just see what the other three want then I’ll head over, see you in a bit.’  


He shuffled through gaps in the crowd towards Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who had managed to make their way almost to the very front.  


‘Oi, you lot, fancy a drink? I’m sending them to the booth!’ he shouted over the dense sea of heads around them.  


‘Two fire whiskey and cokes!’  


‘Hang on Harry,’ Ginny called back. ‘I’ll come with you to the bar, I want to see what Elf-made wines they have, and I bet you’ve already forgotten George’s order.’  


She squeezed through the crowd and grabbed his hand. Together they ploughed their way to the bar and placed the orders – Harry hadn’t forgotten George’s order, but he let Ginny order it anyway. The bar area wasn’t as crowded, but it was still dark with lots of people milling around.  


As they started back towards the others, a group of wizards desperate to grab a drink knocked straight into Harry. He fell towards the wall next to the bar, causing Ginny to back up against the wall, Harry pressed up against her and blocking her from the rest of the room.  


They stared at each other for a second. No one recognised them. Their friends expected them to be a little while due to the crowd. They hadn’t seen each other in 3 months.  


Their lips crashed together.  


Harry reached up into the hair at the side of neck, cupping her cheek. His other hand gripped her hip, his fist wrapped into her top and pulled her forwards into him. Ginny ran her hands through his hair, holding his face close to hers and mussing it up even more than usual.  


Neither of them seemed to have any desire to breath. In their dark corner, pressed against the wall, they finally got to say the beginnings of a proper hello.  


This wasn’t the place though, the songs would end, the lights would go back up, and their friends would miss them. After several minutes, with slightly swollen lips, and in Harry’s case some swollen other things, they untangled themselves and headed back for the rest of the set.  


***  


The damn burst when they got home. Their flat was small, somewhere that was easy to keep clean and could be sold easily when they were ready to move on. It was also entirely theirs, they were finally alone.  


Ginny perched on top of the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. He could feel his erection pressing against her as he palmed her breasts over her clothes.  


‘I missed you’ Harry whispered against Ginny’s neck. He kissed and nipped is way down to her collar, enjoying the small squeaks and moans she made as he went.  


‘Not as much as I missed you.’ She replied as she tugged his top over his head, discarding it by throwing it somewhere into towards the main room.  


Harry and Ginny had always been advocates for equality, so as soon as Harry’s top was off, he helped her remove hers. Fair is fair.  


Taking a moment to soak in how she looked, mussed hair and kiss-rough lips, sitting in just her jeans and bra on the counter top.  


‘You’re the most gorgeous person on the planet.’  


She always blushed, even after years of compliments from him. Even though he knew she had some solid self-esteem. He loved that her skin still flushed every time he told her how wonderful she was.  


With her legs still wrapped around him, he scooped her up and moved them both towards the bedroom. Her laughter rang through the flat as he bounced her a little while the walked, their almost bare chests rubbing together.  


They fell onto the bed together. Ginny grinned at him as he ran his hands over every part of her he could reach.  


Eventually he brought his focus back to her breasts, gently kneading them until he could see her nipples standing out through the fabric. He gently pinched at them, causing Ginny to catch her breath and arch her back towards him.  


Her hands reached down and tugged at his belt, loosening his jeans until it was possible for her to slip her hand down them. She paused, briefly, to remove her bra, giving Harry full access to her chest while she returned to his crotch.  


She slipped under the band of his boxers and she gently gripped the shaft of his cock, slowly loving her hand up and down within the confines of his clothes. Harry moaned, his mouth stilling over her breaths as the sensations caused him to lose focus. Ginny took advantage of his distracted state, tugging him towards the end of the bed and removing the rest of his clothing.  


She grinned at him as she pushed his knees apart and kneeled between his legs. Taking him in her mouth.  


Her tongue swirled around his cock as she used one of her other hands to play with his balls. He could only produce guttural sounds as he guided her head in the rhythm he wanted.  


‘Gin. Unngh. Gin.’ She paused and looked up at him, still holding him in her mouth but pausing her movement. That view alone almost drove Harry over the edge.  


‘Would you like some sex?’ he asked, his voice still husky. Ginny leaned away from him, still rubbing his upper thighs with her hands.  


‘I thought you’d never ask.’  


‘You’re a bit overdressed, and I haven’t given you anywhere near enough attention yet given everything you’ve been doing for me.’ Ginny stood, undid the top button, and dropped down her jeans and knickers in one swift motion.  


‘Any preferences on positions today?’ She asked as she stepped back between his legs, enveloping him in a hug that also placed his face directly in between her breasts.  


‘I want to be able to see your face, but other than that I don’t mind.’ He ran his hands across her butt, stopping occasionally to squeeze one cheek or the other.  


‘Noted.’ She climbed over his leg and slid onto the bed behind him, her hair spread out like the tail end of a shooting star behind her. He followed after her, finally positioning himself between her legs.  


Leaning over he kissed her stomach, just below her navel, and slowly worked his kisses down to in between her legs. The volume of Ginny’s moans increased dramatically as he used his tongue to massage her clitoris and push her towards the edge of an orgasm. Her legs jittered around his head as he flicked over the sensitive areas.  


Ginny’s hands lifted his head up from his work so he could look at her. Her cheeks were tinged with pink from the pleasure.  


‘Fuck me.’  


He didn’t need telling twice. Ginny lifted her hips slightly to meet his cock and he pushed into her. They stayed still for a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of being joined together again.  


‘I love being able to feel you inside me,’ Ginny panted as Harry began thrusting.  


Harry paused for a moment. ‘What was that?’ he asked.  


‘I said I lo– ’ Harry gave a quick thrust, causing Ginny to gasp midway through what she was saying. Asking her questions so he could interrupt her answers with gasps of pleasure was one of his favourite things to do, the sounds she made and the knowledge he was causing them was something he just couldn’t help but be turned on by. They’d reached the point where Ginny would occasionally stop a random sentence midway through and gasp a little if she wanted to get him in the mood.  


Ginny lifted her legs, placing them against Harry’s chest, her feet by his head. Harry leaned into the support of her legs and placed his hands on her chest, rolling her breasts under his palms and tugging at her nipples as he thrust. Ginny explored every part of him she could reach, often returning to his face and hair but occasionally being thoroughly distracted by his chest and arms.  


‘Touch yourself for me Ginny.’  


She smiled at him as he kissed the hand resting on his cheek and slowed his pace. One of their favourite things about this position was how easily she could reach down and touch herself.  


Harry continued to thrust slowly as she worked on herself, he also made sure to keep paying attention to her breasts as she went, adding extra sensations to push her over the edge. He was so close, and watching Ginny was just adding fuel to the fire.  


Ginny’s grip on his forearm got tighter and her breaths increased in pace, Harry picked up his pace to match hers.  


Her back arched and her eyes fluttered. She let out a long, soft moan as she hit the peak of her orgasm. Harry could feel her contracting around him.  


He began to pound into her, hard and strong. Her moans continued, her body now even more sensitive to his movements. The guttural sound he made as he came rumbled in his chest as he leaned forward to shower Ginny’s face in gentle kisses and rest his head in the crook of her neck.  


Later, when they were all cleaned up and getting ready to sleep, Ginny curled into his side and absent-mindedly played with the tips of his fingers as she held his hand.  


‘Next time you go away for so long I’m going to find a way to come with you.’  


‘The problem is that only spouses are given leave to travel with team members, you know that.’ Ginny mumbled slightly she dropped off to sleep.  


Harry smiled and kissed her head. Yes, he did know that. He also knew how to stop it being a problem.


End file.
